Maybe Lemon Scented
by NeverDyingFlame
Summary: Just a simple story with my OC Kemono it's going to have different scenarios (Also may contain swearing although it's the internet that's no big surprise).
1. Chapter 1

Kemono was walking down the cold street listening to the snow crunching underfoot while she walked when someone walked past her, and quickly put a card in her breast pocket, then made a sharp right to walk in a alley.

Kemono stood there for a moment a bit surprised she shook it off then took out the, and read the card _Welcome to the White Fang recruit_ Kemono put the card back in her pocket, and followed the man who gave it to her. When she finally caught up to him he was sitting on a trash can as if waiting for her "Well well so I see you do want to join" The man gave her a small smirk while looking her over.

"No actually I wanted to give this back to you" Kemono said innocently as she handed the card back to him "I'm not interested sorry".

"Ah don't apologize it's alright" He gave her a smile, and began walking off Kemono took out her pistol aimed it at the back of his leg, and fired the man let out a loud cry of pain as he fell to ground Kemono walked over to him with a grin that only a madman could pull off "What did I to you huh".

"Well being part of the White Fang one of the most well know criminal organizations" Kemono growled "The same one that I absolutely despise".

"So that's why you put on the cute innocent girl act so you could do this" He barked.

"Looks can be deceiving wouldn't you agree" Kemono said in a cold tone, then gave him a smile "Someone like you should already know this".

He shook his head with small laugh "What's your name".

Kemono shot him a surprised look "What's this about are you asking me on date 'cause I think I'm out of your age range".

He gave another small laugh "No just curious that's all".

"Well name's Kemono Ichigo" Kemono said.

"You're not the brightest are you Kemono" He scolded.

Kemono looked at him confused, and asked "What do you mean".

"Giving your name to me I could have you killed now just send a few people, and done" He paused for second, then continued "But let me guess you're going to kill me now".

Kemono shook her head "No why would I that will bring some excitement to my life now" She said happily as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Kemono opened the door to her apartment and put her weapons on the kitchen counter, and walked in to her room to change into more comfortable clothes as she was changing she heard somebody behind her "Who's there" When she asked she heard a sword being drawn. She quickly drop her nightgown, and ran to her weapons picked up her pistol, then looked behind her to see nobody running after her "Hm great just me going fucking crazy again isn't that wonderful" Ichigo shook her head laughing "And there I go talking to myself like a god damn lunatic". She put her pistol back down and walked back into her room finished changing, then crawled into bed, and fell asleep.<p>

She woke up with screaming, her breathing was rapid, and heart pounding "I fucking hate nightmares" Ichigo mumbled sleepily "I not going to be able to go back now sleep so I might as well get up to get ready school". Ichigo got up, changed, and walked out to her weapons, and pick them getting ready to leave when she over heard a conversation outside her apartment. "So this is her apartment" Somebody asked outside then looked for a place to hide. "Yep this is the place come on let's just get this over with" Another person said then opened the door. Ichigo hopped over the kitchen just in time "Damn it forgot to lock the door last night" Ichigo whispered to herself as she quietly drew her sword.

"Where do think she is" One of them said. Ichigo looked over from where she was hiding, and saw two standing in front of her "Hell if I know just check everywhere" The other replied. Ichigo quietly climbed over quietly "Hey make sure you check in there" The one closest to her barked quietly. "Yeah yeah whatever you say" The one walking into her room mumbled.

She sneaked behind the one by himself grabbing and quickly covering mouth as soon he was about to call out to his partner "Can't have calling out now can we" Ichigo said coldly with a smirk.

His partner walked back in and reported his findings "Hey the girl... Wasn't in there".

"Well well isn't that your partner. Well say goodbye" Ichigo whispered darkly in the guy's ear before snapping his neck then letting his body fall limply to the floor.

"You little bitch you're going to pay for that" The guy said while drawing his sword and thrust it at her.

"Didn't they teach you to take a fight slowly" Kemono laughed, and blocked the attack, then drew her gun, and put it against his stomach and pulled the trigger twice "You really shouldn't let anger take over leaves you more exposed".

The guy fell to his knees but he stiffly got up, then tried running but didn't make far before Ichigo put a bullet through the back of his knee, and he cried out again as he fell to the floor, then started crawling towards the exit "Now where are you going huh my playtime isn't over yet" Kemono said playfully as she put her sword though his back pinning to the ground then she check the bullets left in her magazine "Hm four left let's see where should I put them".

"Please let me live lady" He begged.

She turned to him put one bullet in his shoulder and another in his torso "Why the fuck should I let you live after all you going to kill me first right, and by the way two left" Kemono barked crouching down to look him in the eyes, but a mask obscured her vision.

"I-I know it looks bad but we were just following orders" He said with voice giving out.

"I've grown tired of you" Kemono said while putting a bullet through one of his lung s. "Wh-what...the...h-hell is wrong you" He said struggling for breath. Ichigo looked at him with a insane grin across her face and said in a dark tone "Somebody you do not want to fuck with" She moved his mask out of the way and put her last bullet right through his eye leaving a color palette of red, and pink on the wall.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be a pain in the ass to clean. And explain" Kemono let out a sigh rubbing the back of her head, then look at the mask she still had in her hands "Hm this mask looks pretty nice actually" She walked over to her sink and cleaned the blood off it, dried it, and put it on then walked in the bathroom and looked at the reflection "I look like a...fucking bad-ass" Kemono complimented herself. "Police anybody in here" An officer yelled in the main room.<p>

Kemono quickly took off the mask then put it in her waistband and walked out and nervously said "Hey officer they were trying to kill me".

"Yeah we know your neighbors called, and reported gunshots coming from your room" The officer answered.

Two other people came in started bagging the body's "Hey wait my weapon" Kemono yelled, and walked up to them, then held out her hand.

"Here you go little lady" One of the man said with a slight smile, and handed it back. Ichigo thanked them, and they took the bodies out.

"Hey don't you have school" The officer asked.

Kemono eyes widened "Ah shit I do what time is it" She checked her watch "Fuck I'm late".

"That's fine I'll take you don't worry about it" The officer offered.

"Ah thank you" Kemono took his offer relived.

"Oh and this will be all cleaned up when you get back" The officer laughing slightly.

* * *

><p>"From the looks of it you tortured last that last guy am I right" The officer asked.<p>

"I-I don't... want to t-talk about it" Kemono stuttered, then looking out the window.

"That fine you don't have to but if you do talk about it you won't be arrested" The officer said reassuring her.

"Right heard that before" Kemono scowled.

"Wait this has happened before" The officer looked at her surprised.

"Yeah ever heard of me Kemono Ichigo, Faunus girl 5'6, short black hair or the girl who's mother was killed like a pig in a slaughter house" Kemono explained, then looked back at him, and pushed his head back to look at the road.

"You didn't to profile yourself you know" He said as looked back at the road.

"Oh I know I didn't need to, but I felt like it would help you remember who I am exactly" Kemono explained.

Kemono walked to her current class she opened the door, and walked in "Ah Miss Ichigo didn't think you were going to show up" The teacher said with slight surprised.

"I have a reason you know" Kemono said in a tired tone.

"Oh please. Tell me and the class your reason" The teacher said intrigued.

"Oh you, and the class what a honor I have anyway let's see I could have gotten killed this morning, but killed the two other guys instead so yeah leaving my apartment a complete mess of blood, and brain matter mainly from one guy, but still that's my reason you asshole". Kemono explained harshly then walked to her seat, and sat down leaving both the teacher, and the class shocked she looked around "What to harsh".

When she was walking out of the school she saw a faunus getting picked on "Poor girl I might as well help her" Kemono said to herself she ran up to the closest one grabbed his head and smashed it to the nearest wall knocking him out.

"What the hell you do that for lady. He wasn't doing anything" One of them said.

"Yeah yeah save pathetic bullshit for someone else" Kemono braked.

"Well then we're going to teach you a lesson" One of them said as cracked his knuckles.

Kemono laughed at what the kid said "You putting on a tough guy act just does not work".

"Well I show you how wrong you are you little faunus" He growled as he got closer.

"Please don't hurt me mister" Kemono said her innocent tone as he threw his punch she quickly grabbed his fist slowly twisted it until he was on he's knees, then moved his arm closer to his chest, and kicked his elbow causing his arm to break, and fall backwards "You two better get out of here before you become my next kills".

The guy on the ground got up, and ran while the other just stared at her like she was some kind of monster, then went after his friend.

"Hey you okay" Kemono asked the faunus while offering her a hand up.

"Yes thank you" The faunus answered shyly, and took her hand.

Kemono looked at her as she pulled her up with smile "No problem" Kemono said was she walked away.

* * *

><p>A couple months later after finishing school Kemono walked home, and checked her mail, and found a letter from Beacon Academy "Beacon wow alright let's see what it says" She opened the letter and began to read it when she was done frozen solid and dropped the letter.<p>

"Hey miss you okay" Somebody walking by asked worried.

"I'm in no fucking way" Kemono said in complete shock.

"In where" The person asked a bit confused, then saw the letter on the ground, and picked it up.

"Beacon Academy where else" Kemono yelled excited.

"Well congratulations. I'm happy for you" The person said, and handed her letter before walking away.

Kemono rushed up to room and packed her things ready for tomorrow to leave for Beacon Academy.


	2. Welcome to Beacon

As she stepped off the airship Ichigo looked up at the academy in awe "Wow this place looks amazing" Kemono said amazed then she felt somebody push her forward.

"Hey come on don't just stand there lady" The guy behind her rudely barked.

Kemono turned around seeing the guy who pushed her. He was wearing a bit of armor but the only thing that stuck out to her was his chest piece that seemed to have some kind of bird on it. "What's up with the bird. Oh don't tell me you're into beastiality" Kemono joked getting him back for pushing her.

His face changed into a angry expression "No I'm not and I'm definitely not into faunus like you"

"You're just mad because us faunus are way better then some of you humans" Kemono shrugged with a smirk then walked away to explore the campus.

While walking around the grounds she found her way back to the main courtyard where she found two girls arguing she recognized one of them to be Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee Dust company "Now what is a rich girl like her doing here" Kemono said a little confused "Well yet again who wouldn't want to come to Beacon. Everyone has their own reasons so who am I to judge". But she shook it off, and walked away to the amphitheater.

When Ichigo arrived she looked around and straight up realizing there was a glass dome covering them. The place almost looked like a arena. "You like what you see Miss Ichigo" Ozpin asked appearing almost out of nowhere then taking a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Oh yes this place is magnificent and it's Professor Ozpin correct" Kemono asked still in awe of the academy.

"Yes that is correct and you're one of the new students here" Ozpin asked then took another sip.

"Yep you're right name's Kemono Ichigo" Kemono answered smiling.

"Ah yes Kemono Ichigo you're one of the few unique faunus that's part Grimm, and I would think that you're part Death Stalker" Ozpin said with slight interest.

Kemono's happy expression quickly changed to slight surprise "How did you know that I was part Grimm and Death Stalker to be exact" Kemono said shocked.

"Well I knew that you were part Grimm then I saw the tail, eyes so I put two, and two together" Ozpin pointed out.

Kemono blushed slightly from embarrassment of something so obvious "Yeah I guess that would give it away" She laughed nervously.

Ozpin looked at something quickly "Well I have to go oh, and welcome to Beacon Academy Miss Ichigo" Ozpin gave a small nod and left. Kemono saw him go behind the stage to get ready for the opening ceremony so Kemono decided to stick around until everything was ready.

After a few minuets all the first year students were standing in the amphitheater, and Ozpin was standing on the stage then, began a speech "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills and, when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step".

Then, Glynda took stage and said "You will gather in the Ballroom tonight: tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed".

Kemono stood absorbing the information then, snapped out and, followed to the other first years to the Ballroom. When Kemono got to the Ballroom she was tired but the sun was just setting so she went outside to get some fresh air. Kemono took a deep breath and, stretched wanting to go to bed she just stood there until it was dark. While waiting somebody walked up behind Kemono was about to turn around when the person grabbed her tail, and pulled her to the ground "Ow what the hell was that for" Kemono cried in minor pain.

"That was for earlier today you little faunus scum" The guy told Kemono with an angry tone.

Kemono looked at the person disgusted "Oh it's you tell me what's your name".

"It's Cardin Winchester a name you should remember" Cardin snarled.

"Right a name should be remembered" Kemono laughed a bit while standing back, but turned serious quickly "How about you drop the tough guy act it doesn't fit you, and you can't pull it off that well".

Cardin drew his weapon out of anger and, swung at her. Kemono drew her pistol and, knocked away his attack with the under barrel, and pointed the gun at his eye so he was looking right down the barrel to see the reddish metallic sheen of the bullet.

"I think it's best if you just leave me alone from now on okay" Kemono suggested with a smile, and just walked away holstering her pistol. When she entered the Ballroom she looked around for a place to sleep she wandered until she decided to settle down near a window she grabbed her pajamas which was just a simple nightgown, and went into the bathroom to change. When Kemono walked out she felt kind of awkward being around so many people in her nightgown as she tried pushing it farther past her knees somebody walked up to her "You need a little help there" The girl asked jokingly.

"No no I'm fine" Kemono answered, and looked up at the girl standing in front of her she had long blond hair, lilac colored eyes, and she was a bit taller than Kemono "I just don't do well around lots of people anyway what's your name".

"Oh my name's Yang, and over there is my little sister Ruby" Yang answered as she pointed over to a girl laying down writing in a book. "What's your name since we're asking each other".

"Kemono it's nice to meet you Yang" Kemono said in happy tone.

"Nice to meet you see you tomorrow Kemono" Yang said as she ran over to her little sister, and dived next to her.

"She's crazy... but nice I like her" Kemono yawned, then crawled into her sleeping bag, and fell asleep.


	3. Initiation

Kemono was checking her weapons another time before initiation when someone walked up behind her "So your also going through initiation huh" They asked.

Kemono turned around, and looked at him with a blank expression "Yeah so what does it matter to you plus do I know you" Kemono answered.

"Well I was just curious that's all no need to act hostile, and name's Jade Hellferd" Jade introduced as he held out his hand.

Kemono looked at his hand grabbed something out her pocket, then shook his hand "Kemono Ichigo" She said with a slight smile.

"Ah introductions those are always fun right" A girl exclaimed happily as she walked up to them with a wide smile.

Kemono stared at the girl with a confused look "Excuse me but who are you" Kemono asked.

"Oh me I'm Jane Winferd" Jane answered "I may have been eavesdropping so I already know your names".

"Well if anything that makes things easier" Jade said.

Kemono agreed with a nod when a speaker interrupted their conversation "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately"

"Well I guess that's are queue to leave" Kemono announced as she walked out for the initiation.

* * *

><p>Once all the first-year students were outside they lined up on metal plates with Vale's symbol on it when everyone was lined up Ozpin started talking "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest".<p>

Then Glynda broke in "Now, I'm sure many of you have rumors about the assignment of "teams". Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today"

_Teammates great_ Kemono thought.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" Ozpin paused.

"For the rest of our time here at Beacon serious" Kemono said shocked.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" Ozpin paused once more.

"Four years okay not so bad" Kemono reassured herself.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to everything in your path... or you **will** die. You will be monitored, and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin looked around "Good! Now, take your positions"

Kemono quickly took position, and felt the plate underneath her launch her in the air. After a few seconds of falling she drew her sword as she passed through the tree tops, then plunged it into the tree closest to her bringing her to a grinding stop. Kemono let a few seconds pass to enjoy the silence while it lasted, she took a deep breath, put her feet against the tree, and pulled out her sword letting her fall to the ground. She stood up brushing herself off, and started wandering through the forest. After wandering for a while she came across a familiar face "Hey Jade" She called out catching his attention, and making eye contact.

"Hey Kemono" Jade waved as he made his way over to her "Well I guess we're partners for the next four years".

"Yep better get comfortable now let's make our way to the temple come on" Kemono ordered as she walked past him.

"Do you know where the temple is" Jade asked while walking behind her.

"Nope not a clue" Kemono answered proudly.

"So more you're going to get us lost" Jade asked once more.

"More then likely" Kemono confirmed.

Jade sighed, and followed Kemono in silence for the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>After a while they came across the temple, and saw the relics "Chess pieces interesting I thought they would be something else, but I guess I was wrong" Kemono commented as she got closer to the Black Knight.<p>

"So what piece calls to you Kemono" Jade asked while taking a rest, and sitting down "What piece do you think you are a Pawn, Rook, Knight, or a Bishop, and what side White or Black".

"I think I'll go with the Black Knight" Kemono answered as she picked up the piece "Alright let's go we got a relic so let's head back to the cliff".

"Well the rest was perfect while it las-" Jade got cut off by a slight rumble in the ground "Hey do you feel that"

"I most certainly do" Kemono replied as she saw a Death Stalker come out the forest.

"Better get ready for a fight Kemono" Jade ordered.

Kemono shook her head, and walked over to the Death Stalker when she was in front it Jade tried calling back Kemono over, but instead of going back to Jade she put her hand on the Death Stalker's carapace "I'm not going to hurt you for I'm like you just go to sleep" Kemono said sweetly with a smile, then the Death Stalker retreated back into the forest.

Jade ran over to Kemono worried, and shocked "How the Hell did you do that Kemono" Jade asked dumbfounded.

"Well being part Grimm Death Stalker specifically has it's advantages you know" Kemono answered still in her sweet tone "We should head back now".

Jade gave her a simple nod, and followed in her wake once more.

* * *

><p>Kemono, and Jade waited at the cliff for Jane to see her partner "Now who's this you care to introduce us" Kemono asked interested.<p>

"Sure. Reginald this is Kemono Ichigo, and Jade Hellferd" Jane said.

Reginald gave a slight bow, and Kemono bowed back "Alright let's go oh what piece did you guys grab by the way" Kemono asked curious.

Jane fished the piece out of her pocket reviling the other Black Knight "Which one did you grab" Jane asked Kemono, and she did the same thing as Jane showing her the Black Knight she had.

Once the pairs made it back to the cliff they went into the amphitheater to be made teams. Kemono's team was first to be announced as they walked on stage Professor Ozpin named them off "Jane Winferd, Jade Hellferd, Reginald Genri, Kemono Ichigo. The four of you retrieved the Black Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JJRK. Led by... Jane Winferd".

* * *

><p>Later that night Team JJRK went to their dorm's "It's kinda small, but not that small" Reginald commented.<p>

"Hey at least we don't have to sleep in the Ballroom anymore" Kemono added as she walked over to one of the bed's closest to window, and laid down.

"Who said that's your bed" Jade asked

"We'll take care of who sleep's in which bed tomorrow okay" Kemono replied as she stripped out of her clothes, and took out her nightgown out of one of her bags, put it on, then crawled in bed, and went to sleep.

"You know the best she could have done is go in the bathroom, and change instead of doing in front of us" Jade said as he laid in bed.

"Go to sleep Jade talk to her about it tomorrow" Reginald suggested while he dozed off.

Jade let out a sigh, and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Heat... That scorching heat it felt familiar somehow, but she knows she's felt it before only a couple times in her life, but she couldn't place where. _Wake up... Wake up_ she heard a male's voice echo in her mind continuously, and she tried blocking it out, but wasn't successful, then was snapped out of her dream, and put back into reality Kemono sat up still tired from being woken up abruptly. "Oh finally you wake up Kemono. Why the hell are you all red?" Reginald asked obviously a bit ornery from trying to wake her up.

"Red?" Just a simple word Kemono said as she looked down at her body to see it bright red as if she's been sitting in front of a fire for a long period of time.

Reginald shook his head, inhaled deeply, and sighed "Anyway you should go take a shower before our classes.".

Kemono agreed with a simple nod. When she stood up she felt a bit weak, but shook it off given she just woke up, and walked over to the bathroom barely able stand nonetheless walk.

Jade saw how Kemono she was walking so he stood up, and walked up to her, reached out, and asked with concerned tone "Hey Kemono you o-" But stopped he's sentence short as soon he made contact with her shoulder, and pulled away.

"You alright Jade?" Reginald asked slightly interested why he pulled away.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that Kemono's hot for lack of a better word." Jade replied confused.

"Excuse me Jade do you mind repeating what you just said!" Jane yelled furious as she quickly stood up, and gave Jade a angry glare.

"No no no not that kind of hot what I meant is she feels hot almost as if she's on fire." Jade explained quickly.

Kemono just stood there listening to her team's little conversation until she felt to weak to stand, then collapsed to ground almost in rag doll like fashion this caught the attention of her team. Jade, and Reginald lifted her off the ground, and carried her to the closest bed "I... I'm f-fine... trust me." Kemono gasped.

Reginald laughed a bit "You fine you can't even stand, and yet you call yourself 'fine'.".

"Yeah... Th-this is me... better... get... used to it." Kemono joked even though obvious having a little trouble breathing.

"Seriously you're cracking a joke in the state you're in right now." Reginald scolded Kemono with a harsh tone.

Jane looked over at Reginald with a pissed off look, then looked back at Kemono "Well anything we can do before we leave?" Jane asked still a bit worried.

Kemono thought for a moment "Help me... into the... shower please?" Kemono asked as she gave Jane a small smile.

"Uh o-okay, then if that's what you want." Jane agreed as she grabbed Kemono's arm, and pulled her out of bed she was resting in, then carried her to the bathroom no matter how bad it burned, and set her down in shower. Kemono lightly tugged on her underwear signifying that she wanted them off Jane sighed, and took off her underwear, then tossed them in a basket out side the shower "Better now?" Jane asked embarrassed from the current situation she was in.

Kemono replied with nod, and smile, then was greeted with a rush ice cold water as Jane walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her. Kemono winced in pain, and her breathing become ragged as she listened to the water hiss on her body as it evaporated into steam like holy water on demon, but she just had to sit there, and deal with it until she felt better.

After a few minutes she was able to breathe normally again plus have a enough strength to stand. After a few minutes Kemono stood in the shower with the water running down her back as she took deep breaths to try, and slow her heartbeat which all that seemed to do is make it faster, then she decided to quickly wash up with some of Jane's shampoo, and body wash, then rinsed off, turned off the shower, stepped out, and dried off with a towel she found while looking through some of the cabinets. When Kemono was done she wrapped the towel around her body, and walked out of the bathroom to see her team still there "Why are you guys are still here I thought you would've left for classes already?" Kemono asked confused as she saw Jade, and Reginald look away.

"Kemono classes don't start until 9:00, and right now it's only 7:52." Jane replied with a sigh.

"Oh okay well why didn't you do something?" Kemono suggested as she walked over to her baggage, and took out some underwear, and put it on.

Jade looked over at Kemono "We would if we had something to do we would do that thing, and do you have any shame any at all?".

"Oh I have shame, but I just don't show it 'cause I must become shameless!" Kemono replied proudly while she put on her uniform.

"S-shameless what's that mean?" Jade asked confused.

"It's a reference to something I watched" Kemono answered shrugging off the question "Anyway should we leave like right now or a little later?".

"Wait first of all weren't you deathly sick?" Reginald questioned her as he lightly shook his head.

"Oh that that happens if I don't use my semblance after a long period of time. I hate it, but I also love it." Kemono explained as she created a flame in her hand, then extinguished it.

"That's your semblance I was wondering what it could be." Jane said with slight interest "And actually Jade's semblance is fire".

"Really now? Well anyway let's go wonder a bit, and find our classes in the process." Kemono suggested as she straighten her uniform.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Kemono?" Jane asked still a tad bit worried for Kemono's health.

Kemono walked over to Jane, and put her hands on her shoulders, and gave a reassuring smile "Trust me Jane I'm fine. It's not like I'm going to die, or anything well not yet anyway".

"Anyway let's go ladies we've spent enough time talking already." Reginald ordered as he, and Jade walked out of their dorm.

"Reginald's right we should go before we some how we end up late." Kemono said as she checked a clock on the wall "Because right now it's 8:06 so come on little Jane." Then walked out of the room.

Jane sighed, then walked out with Kemono.

* * *

><p>Kemono had couple classes with Jade, and the others, but the classes she did have with them were pretty boring, and not all that interesting. The only things she really did like was the training so she could hone her skills, but next thing she knew she was eating with her team in the dining hall "Kemono how are you holding up?" Reginald asked while taking bites of his food.<p>

"I told you I'm not gonna drop dead... not yet at least." Kemono replied annoyed.

"Looks like you're getting mad Kemono." Jade snickered.

Kemono looked over at Jade "Yeah I am because you guys keep pestering with that same question over, and over again, and you know it get's really annoying." Kemono barked harshly, then stormed off.

* * *

><p>Kemono found herself in the library reading a book she just picked off of one of the many shelves when one of classmates sat across from her with some books, and papers "Hey your name's Velvet right a second year student. I'm not confusing you with anyone else?" Kemono asked.<p>

Velvet agreed with a little shy nod.

"Hey come on you can talk to me it's not like I have a reason to hurt one of my own kind 'cause if I did that would make me no better, then some humans." Kemono reassured.

"Why do you want to talk to me not?" Velvet asked shyly.

"Why? Because I want to talk to somebody who won't drive me mad with the same question consistently" Kemono replied with slight hint of anger.

"Oh I see. Well do you want to ask me anything, or anything specific?" Velvet proposed as she closed a book she had opened.

"Well no I'm not one to spark a conservation people usually do that for me." Kemono replied with a slight sigh.

"Okay, then I guess I'll ask you a question. Do you prefer man, or women?" Velvet questioned her with interest.

"Well that's quite personal, but alright I guess I have to say women." Kemono answered.

"For some reason I thought you'd say that. No offense, or anything." Velvet admitted.

"None taken Velvet, and I just realized I don't think you know my name do you?" Kemono wondered.

"It's Kemono right I think that's what you said." Velvet replied confident.

"Yeah you're right that's my name. I'm glad that you remembered." Kemono said as she got up, and put the book back.

Velvet looked around to see if anyone was around "Hey Kemono could we... you know?" Velvet nervously asked.

"No I don't know, and why is your face all red." Kemono observed.

"W-well I was wonder if you could go out with me?" Velvet blurted as her face turned a deep red.

Kemono looked over at her shocked "M-me why me." Kemono stuttered.

"Well it's because I never had a relationship myself." Velvet admitted in nervous tone.

Kemono took a couple deep breaths, then gave Velvet a smile "Okay I'll go out you. I think it's about time I get into relationship.".

"I didn't think you'd accept it." Velvet said stunned.

"Well you are forgetting that I'm a lesbian as well." Kemono pointed out while she walked next to Velvet, and sat down.

"Oh right I kind of forgot about that." Velvet said quietly.

"Anyway I should go, send me when you want to go on a date." Kemono suggested while she walked away.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later she walked into her dorm to her teammates doing what they usual do Jade sharping his sword, Jane reading a book, then Reginald was drumming along to a beat, but stop when he saw her enter the room "Well look who returned from the land of dead." Reginald sarcastically said.<p>

"Very funny Reg, and before you even ask why I left it was because you guys were pissing me off." Kemono explained as she walked over to her bed, and sat down.

Jane put down her book, and looked over at Kemono "Where did you go anyway?" Jane asked.

"I went to library." Kemono answered.

"Wait you read?" Reginald questioned with a shocked tone.

"Yes I read you dick anyway another thing I should mention is I have a girlfriend now." Kemono confused.

"Wait so you read, and you're a lesbian. You're a strange one I'll give you that." Reginald said with a short sigh.

"Thank you I take that as compliment." Kemono smiled "Well anyway I'm taking nap my day has been good, and bad, but mainly good." Kemono sighed, then closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.


End file.
